


5 Things Angharad Thought Before and While She Was Falling

by gqbrielle (orphan_account)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gqbrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time slows. Thoughts fly. "Maybe in Valhalla they will see me for the strength of my will and not the fairness of my hair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things Angharad Thought Before and While She Was Falling

1) Oh, shit. This is gonna hurt...but it can't possibly hurt worse than his hands.

2) Please let this kill the child too.

3) Cheedo is going to be so upset. I wish I could have told her goodbye...

4) Please, dread Valkyries who rule this wasteland, who sent me dreams of freedom, Max witnessed me! Now let me be reborn not shiny and chrome, but gold as the water he spills, gold as my hair in the sunset light, gold as truth and love and goodness.

5) Escape, my sisters. Flee him, flee my body. Even if somehow I survive, DO NOT COME BACK FOR ME -


End file.
